Reunited Again
by Zeus DieKraft
Summary: One-shot. Takes place a few days after Inheritance ends. Eragon misses everyone he left back home, but most of all, Arya. Is it really worth it to continue or should he go back home and find someplace to raise a new generation of dragons? BEWARE, VERY, VERY SAPPY. Spoilers for Inheritance (the last book)


**A/N: Hmm... Why am I posting this, self?! Oh, that's right, I remember now, it's because I'm crazy... ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of it's characters... but I wish I did.**

* * *

Reunited Again

Three days since Hedarth. Three days since that first curve in the river. Three days since Arya left him.

_Arya. _

Eragon felt like his heart was ripped in two, like he had left half of himself Alagaësia. He abandoned so many people he loved. He left his family, Roran, Katrina, and Ismira, and also his foster brother, Orik. He left Nasuada, even when she needed him to help keep the land at peace. He had left the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful person he had ever met, Arya.

_Arya._

Eragon stared at an unknown point in the distance from the bow of the _Talíta_, a look of longing on his face. The landscape hadn't changed at all. It was just the same wide, flowing river; the same mundane, grassy plains. Eragon did not want to raise another generation of dragons anymore. It simply wasn't worth it anymore. He did not want to teach, care for, and survive in a place humans, or any other species he knew, had never set foot. Not without his family and Arya.

_Arya._

But he had to continue. He couldn't simply turn around and show up back in Du Weldenvarden. This was a matter he had no choice in. He couldn't let the greatest beasts in the world die out.

Eragon shifted his gaze to the deck, and then turned around. The elves that had come with him were sleeping below the deck at the moment.

_I should rest_, Eragon thought, and he reluctantly trudged towards the steps leading down to the bunks. He barely picked up his feet as he shuffled forward. _What's the point, _he thought miserably.

Then Saphira spoke to him. Eragon could tell she was hopeful, even excited. _I smell Fírnen!_

Confused, Eragon replied, _Saphira?_

_No, I smell Fírnen!_

_You what?_

_I SMELL FÍRNEN! _Saphira blasted her thoughts into Eragon's mind, and Eragon staggered backwards, as if slapped across the face. Soon, Saphira came into view, diving through the air towards the _Talíta._

_How could Fírnen be anywhere near here? _Eragon inquired.

_How should I know? _Saphira replied. _But he's coming from ahead of us! We should see him soon enough! _Saphira then landed on the shore of the river, shaking the earth and rippling the water.

_But why would he be here? Saphira, are you sure about this?_

_Yes, of course I am! Do you doubt my sense of smell?_

_Of course not._

Saphira snorted and said _that's what I thought._

So they waited, Saphira moving every time the ship floated ahead of her.

_He's getting closer! _Her excitement was obvious.

Then something occurred to Eragon. If Fírnen really was flying towards them, which he wanted to believe, then Arya might be riding him. His spirits soared. He might be able to see Arya again!

Then, to Saphira he said, _can you tell if Arya is with him? _He held his breath without realizing it.

_I couldn't be sure. Her smell is much fainter than Fírnen's. It's too far away to tell._

Eragon did not reply, but looked out from the bow of the ship, trying to glimpse a green glimmer in the sun.

Seconds passed as hours, minutes passed like days, but Saphira was sure the green-scaled dragon was getting nearer all the time.

Eventually, Saphira said, _I'm going to try and find him. Will you come?_

Eragon immediately agreed to the idea and Saphira waded into the river until she was close enough to the ship for Eragon to climb on.

The familiar feeling of the wind on his face and of weightlessness settled over Eragon and calmed him. Saphira flew higher and higher until they were just below the clouds.

They were just leveling out when Saphira exclaimed _he's here! It's Fírnen!_

A moment later Fírnen flew out of the clouds. His scales dazzled in the blinding sun behind him. And on his back was –

"Arya!" Eragon shouted. He heard Arya faintly call his name.

Saphira flew faster than she ever had in battle, wanting to get to the green dragon. After a few moments, though, she had to slow down. She certainly didn't want to pass them up.

Eragon expanded his mind towards the fast approaching dragon and rider. He lightly brushed against Arya's mind, and Arya did the same.

Arya was here! She was really here! Eragon didn't have the faintest idea of why, but he hardly cared. He was going to see her again!

_Saphira, can we land?_

_Of course. I shall contact Fírnen. _Then Saphira withdrew from Eragon's mind. After a moment, both Saphira and Fírnen changed their course in the air and began to descend quickly. The two dragons were soon side by side, there riders waving and shouting greetings.

The ground shook as the sparkling dragons landed on the grassy plain. Both Saphira and Fírnen waited for their riders to jump off their backs, and they flew away together, rejoicing one another's company.

This left Eragon and Arya to themselves. Eragon didn't have time to even greet her as she ran to him, embracing him tightly. She whispered Eragon's true name. A solitary tear came rolling down Arya's cheek, and still she did not let go of Eragon. A whole minute passed before she finally did. Like always, Eragon had no idea what to say.

"Arya…"

"I know it's unexpected."

"Why have you come?" Eragon asked as nicely as he could, but he feared he may have offended Arya.

"I… wanted to come raise the dragons… with you." She looked at him, apprehensive.

So many things didn't make sense to Eragon. Arya had countless reasons to stay in her home and not journey with him to unknown lands. "What of your place in Du Weldenvarden, as queen?"

"I convinced another elf was more fit for the job than me."

Eragon was stunned. It must have taken a lot of convincing, and to give up the duty as queen just to come running off to raise dragons was… unlike Arya.

"Arya, are you feeling okay? Did anything bad happen in Ellesméra?"

"No, everything is well at home…. Are you willing to have one more with you to raise the dragons?"

"Yes, of course."

They looked at each other for a moment, but Eragon spoke up again; he did not understand.

"Why did you decide to come? You had very good reasons why you couldn't come. You told me all of them yourself. I don't understand why you would change your mind now."

"Eragon…" she faltered and took a deep breath. "I didn't realize how much I would miss you. Not only that, but I wasn't aware before of how I would miss you. What I mean to say is… I don't want to see you go. I don't want to be anywhere but by your side." Arya looked at Eragon with almost a pleading look in her eyes.

_Is she hinting…?_

Before Eragon could do anything else, though, Arya embraced him one more time, a warm embrace.

She whispered in his ear in the ancient language. "Eragon, do you love me?"

Eragon whispered back in the ancient language, "Yes, Arya, I love you." Then he spoke again, his voice barely audible by Arya's ear.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Eragon, with all my heart, I love you."

Eragon felt like all the pieces of his life finally fit together. He was with Arya, and he was home.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was sappy... Thanks for reading and please review because I haven't let any of my friends read or correct any of this yet... tell me if any characters are OOC or something doesn't make sense, etc. You get the point.**

**Oh, and have a nice day!**


End file.
